Earth Angel
by Hoowee
Summary: Fanalia is burning and with it are Van's dreams for the future. His people blame him and as he sinks into depression he does the only thing he can think of... return to the girl who stole his heart over a year ago.
1. A Death to All Things

**Earth Angel**   
**Prologue: A Death to All Things**

**Author: **Hoowee  
**E-mail: **hoowee_darkelf@yahoo.com  
**Warnings:** Angst.  
**Archive: **http://animefruitloops.tripod.com  
**Timeline: **Set 1-2 years after the end of the tv series.

**Disclaimer: **_Escaflowne belongs to Bandai & Sunrise, not me.   
The original character of Rainer does belong to me, as does the original plot.  
No profit is being made from this fanfiction, kindly do not sue._

....~*~....

Burning.

Everything was burning again.

Everything that he had worked so hard to build up from the rubble of the Destiny War had collapsed back in on itself again despite the blood, sweat and tears he had shed in its name.

Fanelia was burning...

....~*~....

Standing on the edge of a cliff, Van watched the fire engulf his capital glassy eyed, all feeling long since dead. Through the choking smoke he could still see the red-orange flames that licked through the timbers of homes, gorging themselves on the massive planks as if they were mere kindling until the charred remains broke and collapsed, much like his hopes.

The wood smoke that the wind carried like a burden from the burning city tasted like ash to his tongue, and he fought to keep from choking on the stinging pain that it carried down his throat to his heart.

Flickering heat washed over his body, searing his skin and senses with the scene before him ensuring that he would never, ever forget.

Worst of all was not the destruction before him but the whispered words that he could hear uttered behind his back.

Huddled together, covered in soot and grime, the various peoples of Fanelia who had had the good luck to survive the fire now stood or sat throughout the clearing, muttering amongst themselves, the muted whispers interrupted only by a keening wail of a child searching for his mother or the dry sobbing of a wife at the knowledge of a family that she would not see again.

'The king had saved many lives that night,' they said, 'fighting the fire for our sakes and keeping hope alive where it should have crumbled to dust long ago. The king is noble and kind and strong... and cursed. His blood flows with that of a Draconian... cursed blood that will turn whatever he touches to ashes soon enough no matter how good and pure his intentions are, no matter how he tries to change it. It was his cursed Draconian blood had caused the firestorm to come.'

He heard their whispers and he refused to cry, to show how deeply their words cut him and left him bleeding.

...~*~....

Across the clearing from the young king, Allen Schezar, Knight of Ceali and trusted friend of Van Slanzer de Fanel, stood against a tree examining the burnt ends of his soot smeared golden hair. Sighing with frustration he dropped the scorched strands slightly annoyed with the fact that his once long hair now barely reached passed his shoulders.

Two children were bickering loudly at each other, each so intent on what the other was saying that they didn't realise where they were running burst from one of the clumps of people and dashed towards where the knight was standing.

"It was the Draconian blood that called to the firestorm! Mama said so!" One shouted through clenched teeth, chasing the other around the tree that Allen reclined against. The other stuck his tongue out at the red-faced urchin chasing him and yelled his reply. "Was so not!"

"Was so too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

Half shocked that such talk would be common even amongst the children of Fanelia Allen was slow to react to the scamps underfoot, finding that when his body was capable of motion again, a fat little man in ash covered robes and whispy hair barely covering his almost bald head had stepped in instead.

"Now, now, speaking of the king in such ways is not a nice thing. Here, have some candy." The man almost cooed in a gooey fashion.

Searching his memory for a name to go with the pudding pudgy figure nattering to the children, Allen recalled a newly promoted adviser to the crown who matched the mans description who went by the name of Rainer Parizel.

Seeing the man shoo the children away Allen directed his earlier questioning thoughts to the adviser in hopes for a better and more knowledgable second opinion.

"Sir Adviser, is such talk among the people really so common that children go about spouting the faults of their King?"

Sighing at the question and straightening up, Adviser Rainer answered as best he could. "People need a scapegoat, someone to lay blame on when there is no-one to blame so they don't need to feel so scared. Fingers point quickly in such situations as no-one wants to see that finger pointed at themselves."

A frown creased Allens forehead at the answer he received and his voice rang passionate around the small area, quieting the murmurs of the groups huddled together."Van is not to blame! The firestorm was a freak of nature! Something that no one could predict! It is dishonourable for people to seek blame for something which has none!" Taking note of the look of interest springing up around the groups of people, the knight lowered his voice again and apologised for his outburst. "Please excuse me Adviser, my anger is not directed at you and I had no right to shout as I did. I am, however, deeply troubled at the news you say is frequently discussed among the citizens of Fanelia."

Licking his lips nervously, the adviser leaned in towards Allen, looking for all the world like a man planning conspiracy. "I know as I am rather disturbed by such talk myself and anyone with half a brain knows that Lord Van is not the cause of our recent troubles. But people who have been continually struck by bad luck tend to forget their brains and start to become a mindless mob believing anything they're told."

Faintly disgusted by the sweaty, smelly little man invading his personal space, Allen leaned slightly away with the idle thought of how could someone's breath still smell of chocolate mint candies after inhaling as much smoke as everyone had.

Too wrapped up in his own speech to notice the knights distaste, Rainer drew a deep breath and started ticking off various problems of the country on his fingers.

"A poor crop brought in during harvesting due to the early frosts has lead to an increase in taxes so that the food that we can not provide ourselves can be bought. The Land Dragons are becoming more of a problem, with many people reporting them prowling past the borders of the forest in full site of the city walls. There are even a few reports of injuries caused by the Dragons but these have yet to be verified." Waving the point aside, the adviser continued. "... Thievery has increased so much in some areas that people are afraid to walk the streets at night despite all the precautions and measures Lord Van has introduced that by all means should have worked, I really can't understand why they haven't... " Noticing a rather black smudge of soot on the finger he had marked that particular point off with, Rainer took a second to scrub at it markedly increasing Allens frustration, before continuing with his list of 'disasters'.

"Rat infestation is at an all time high... "

His patience already stretched thin from the 'list-of-problems-Van-caused' Allens eyes widened incredulously at the last mentioned. "You are blaming a 'rat' outbreak on your King?!" he hissed, his hand moving to lightly touch the hilt of his sword, murder flaring in his eyes.

Sweat beaded on the fat little mans gleaming forehead as he took in the motion the Knight of Ceali had made, licking his suddenly dry lips and backpeddling his thoughts to try and think of something to say that would not end with him resembling a fair day shishcabob. "As I said, I know that Lord Van has had nothing to do with the constant stream of, for lack of better word, 'bad-luck' that has fallen upon Fanelia. All I am saying is that the people need to put a face to their woes and it seems they have chosen to lay blame on their King. Quite frankly I am beginning to become more then worried."

Catching the sideways glance Rainer threw towards the crowd Allen frowned and caught the mans less then subtle hint.

"Rebellion?"

Shrugging the word off, the adviser kept his voice low. "Perhaps for the Kings safety it would be best if he stayed out of the public eye for awhile, just until things have cooled down and the people remember how much they love their King, you understand?"

Allens frown deepened with that remark and his voice took on a slightly louder note."

"Which is as good as admitting that he sees himself at fault for everything that has happened! I will not allow that to happen, I... "

"It's alright Allen."

Turning with a start, both men goggled at the sight of the subject of their conversation not some few feet behind them.

The young king looked beaten, something Allen had never believed would be able to have been said about Van. Dark circles rimmed eyes that had lost their fire and shoulders hung dejectedly from his too thin frame.

Rainer seemed to be the first to recover his composure and eagerly started jabbering his plans to his liege.

"Good. If your majesty permits I will start a making preparations for the moving of yourself and a small unit of guardsmen to a... hmmm... I think one of your majesties hunting lodges would be best. Do you not agree your majesty?"

"That is insane!" Allen protested, again drawing curious stares from the already curious people around the clearing. Visibly restraining himself from strangling the sweating adviser he lowered his voice and continued. "What you are proposing is akin to house arrest. I find your 'plan' ludicrous and am offended that you even give voice to such idiocies."

Wearily raising his hand to stop his friends rant, Van broke in. "It's honestly okay Allen. Adviser, please continue with your preparations." Blinking unenthusiastically Van turned too leave but thought better of it and turned back to address Allen. "Allen, during my absence may I ask you to see to the more pressing duties of Fanelia? I dislike passing on such a responsibility but I trust you as a friend and as a Knight of Ceali and find that I could be no more at ease then to know that you were in charge."

Stunned to silence, all Allen could do was nod mutely as Van half-smiled at his answer and then turned away, walking off through the clumps of people.

Rainer stroked his pudgy neck, a look of confusion pasted to his face.

Why would Lord Van ask for his duties to be seen to? I merely advised a change of location where he could rule from afar, not an abdication... not that his request would be seen as an abdication... more of a temporary change of command... no, even that would seem to much... "

Tuning out the advisers rambles, Allen let his own thoughts tumble over each other at such a strange turn of events. Why would Van entrust him with the running of his beloved country? It was as if...

A dawning understanding materialised on his face and he spun to face the direction of the young kings exit.

Only some few hundred metres into the forest that Van had wandered to, a stream of brilliant light pushed passed the trees and tore the sky asunder, rushing towards its destination... the Phantom Moon.

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes from Hoowee:**  
_I've gotta admit... I love Van/Hitomi continuation fics, but most that I have read have all been Hitomi going to Gaea to be with Van and while I see this as the most probable way for them to be together (what with Van having a kingdom to run and all) it got me wondering about what it would be like if it happened in reverse with Van heading to Earth to be with Hitomi.  
Something drastic would have to occur for Van to have to leave Fanelia and his duties as King, which was the major sticking point for my idea, but hopefully *crosses fingers* I've written my way around it. (Even if it isn't too obvious in the Prologue... more is planned to be revealed. ^^v)  
And just about naming Rainer... yeah, it's probably an overused name, but I checked out a babyname site on the net and it turned out that 'Rainer' means 'Adviser' which is what I was looking for... so I guess that means I can live with it. ^.^v_


	2. Bruised and Broken They Fall

**Earth Angel**   
**Chapter One: Bruised and Broken They Fall**

**Author: **Hoowee  
**E-mail:** hoowee_darkelf@yahoo.com  
**Warnings:** Angst.  
**Timeline: **Set 1-2 years after the end of the tv series.

**Disclaimer: **_Escaflowne belongs to Bandai & Sunrise, not me.   
The original characters of Rainer, Balin and Serav do belong to me, as does the original plot.  
No profit is being made from this fanfiction, kindly do not sue._

....~*~....

Hitomi Kanzaki, average high school student and star track athlete for Kamakita high closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, mentally willing herself into that calm state of mind where she could clearly think her way through the coming battle of wits that had been laid before her and keep any negative emotions that could shadow the outcome of said battle far from her thoughts.

Swallowing deeply and then letting her breathe out again to a slow count of ten, she cracked open one eye to peek at the evil that had come to torture her.

No luck. The C- math test she had been handed by her teacher still mocked her with its bright red 'C' viciously scrawled in the top right hand corner followed by its harsh companion 'slash'.

"Mou..." she muttered under her breath, putting the sheet of paper back down onto the desktop and sinking down into her chair letting her thoughts go.

The strange happenings of over a year ago had faded slightly in her mind and since then she had immersed herself in doing the best she could. But sometimes, when her memory wandered back over those well-trod roads in her mind and she recalled her adventure on the planet Gaea she knew she missed what she had left behind. Although she grasped that well-worn thought with a sad knowledge she also knew with an undying certainty that she had made the right choice in returning to her home, Earth.

'I still have things to do here, responsibilities, friends, family. I can be content enough knowing that they're all happy and safe, that's all I need... to know that he's happy.'

An unexpected tap on the shoulder startled her out of her musings and caused her to jump in the seat, turning around to find a classmate holding out a note with her name scribbled onto it. Hastily taking it and smiling her gratitude to the girl behind she turned back to the front, taking note of where the teacher stood and then carefully unfolding the scrap of paper, scanning it's contents.

Written down in pink coloured ink was a short message.

"How'd u do? Y."

Grinning at Yukari's tiny letter, Hitomi reached for her matching pen and wrote back, "Stunk. C-. How 'bout u? H."

As inconspicuously as she could, she 'accidentally' knocked her pen to the floor and leaned down to pick it up holding the tiny scrap of paper out behind her discreetly as she could.

Feeling the paper disappear from her hand she sat up again, proudly waving her pen in mock happiness at finding it on the floor.

A few seconds later she received the answer.

"Better then last time. C+. Still stinks tho. :p How 'bout ice cream after school? Double Choc Mint? Y."

Waiting until the teacher turned her back to the class and started writing semi-obscure formula onto the whiteboard Hitomi looked over her shoulder to where Yukari was sitting a few rows behind grinning madly. Returning the grin with her co-conspirator, Hitomi mouthed "ok" to the plan. There were times when she could just hug Yukari, whenever she felt down she'd always do something to drag her out of her sombre wonderings.

Still grinning at Yukari she caught the sudden change in her friends expression and then jumped as a ruler smacked down on her desk.

"Have you already copied down all the formulae written on the whiteboard Kanzaki-san?"

Looking up Hitomi found her maths teacher looming above her, face stretched in a look of dispassionate arrogance.

"Ano, not yet sensei."

Her reply was met with a stern stare. "Then perhaps you should be looking at the whiteboard, not the back of the classroom."

Hitomi swallowed and answered in a small voice, "Yes sensei."

Feeling that she had suitably cowed yet another of the 'specks of dirt that _may_ one day evolve into a sentient life-form', the teacher moved on to the next student in the row to intimidate.

Behind her, Yukari stood up from her seat and walked along the aisle of desks and passed her on the way to shake out some pencil shavings from her sharpener into the bin. Blinking at the piece of paper that had appeared as her friend had walked by Hitomi suppressed a grin and read it, saying a silent prayer of thanks for all best friends.

"Definitely double choc mint... and cheesecake as well. Only 15 min to go! Y."

....~*~....

"Mou. I absolutely hate that class. I have no idea how I'm going to pass it with the grades I've been getting lately." Yukari grouched, scuffing her feet along the ground as she walked beside Hitomi, her shoulders bent in mock defeat.

"Cheer up Yukari, we still have plenty of time to bring our marks up, and I for one intend to do it just to annoy Sensei Sargent-Corporal." Cocking her head to one side and winking, Hitomi smiled brilliantly. "So... come over to my house and we could study together. Maybe with both our heads we can figure out what dumb mistakes we're making, ne?"

"I think I'd be smarter if we were being taught by someone else." Yukari muttered. "But wouldn't that absolutely get up her nose, having 'us' pass her class." Stifling a snort of laughter, Yukari straightened up and flung herself at Hitomi, catching her in a bone-crushing hug. "From now on we only get A-'s in that class! I wanna see Sensei have a fit!"

"Un!" Hitomi grinned, nodding in agreement and returning the hug.

Breaking through the two friends moment of happiness, a fire truck skidded around the street corner, wailing into view and racing passed the two high school girls startling Hitomi into loosing her grip on Yukari and falling to the ground with an undignified "Eep!"

Tires screeching in protest the bright red truck turned the next corner leaving in its wake only the smell of burnt rubber and the fading sound of it's warning siren.

"Hitomi! Are you okay?" Yukari asked, worry and anger seeping into her voice as she hurried over to her best friend. "Were you hit? Lousy Driver! I don't care if it is a emergency, he shouldn't drive like that."

Picking herself up from the ground Hitomi dusted herself off and lifted up her duffel bag from where it had been flung during her fall. Shading her eyes from the glare of the late afternoon sun she squinted after where the fire truck had made its dramatic exit and tried to collect her thoughts before remembering to answer Yukari. "Hai, I'm fine. No, I wasn't hit, just surprised. But I wonder where the fire is? It looks like it's in the direction of our school."

Relieved that her friend wasn't hurt Yukari took a step to the side and snickered.

"Maybe its in Sensei Sargent-Corporal's pants, that would explain why her face is always that mottled red colour."

"Yukari!"

"Well it would! Anyway, what are we doing here when that Double Choc Mint Ice Cream is calling my name. Mou Hitomi, how rude of you to keep me from my love."

A grin spread across the other girls face all thoughts of her close call disappearing in the face of Yukari's good-natured teasing. "Oh, and here you were dating Amano-sempai last night, you two timer. And you still haven't told me what happened on your date. Yukariiii..." she wheedled.

"And I won't say anything until you feed me. Ha!"

Laughing together they turned away from the school continued on down the hill, having to much fun and intent on sweets, school and normal life, completely missing the beam of light that shot through the skies and landed at their school athletics field...

....~*~....

Touch down... and the pillar of light broke itself apart into tiny shimmering sparks that then faded into the late afternoon light.

Stumbling a bit at the sudden sensation of gravity reclaiming its pull on his body, Van let his legs give out and lurched to the ground, the rough track he had landed on grazing his knees and palms, leaving them with a faint stinging sensation.

Slowly regaining his equilibrium he lifted his head from where he had rested it on the ground to see the same open area where he had first found Hitomi.

It was an orange track running in endless circles surrounding a field of grass and in turn surrounded by stands of metal seats and some few trees, making him feel closed in. Peering even further behind the odd metal structures, he could see such strange buildings of immense magnitude, towering to the sky as if in a vain hope to reach the stars.

Looking at them he felt a shudder travel down his spine as if someone had brushed against him with cool fingertips. The strange buildings were all to reminiscent of some of the housings that he had briefly seen on his mad flight through the Zaibach Empire to reach Hitomi, what with the unnatural lights that were slowly flickering on in their many windows and in how they all seemed so... symmetrical, squared off... all the same with none of the comforting oddities he was used to. Somehow during the two times when he'd been here before he'd never noticed, always too caught up in the moment to take in his surroundings.

Dragging his thoughts away from such disturbing comparisons he felt the almost child-like hope that in a few seconds Hitomi would appear and soothe away his fears just as she once had before spread a warm glow through his soul. Yet as the minutes dragged by no one appeared.

A frown appeared on the young kings finely toned features and the hope that had taken root inside began to shrivel with each more silent second that passed.

Everytime he'd gone to the mystic moon before she had always been there, not exactly waiting for him, she was just 'there' for him. But now that he'd returned... He was grasping at straws he knew, but still he refused to let go for fear if he did, HE would be the one to break.

Shivering from the shifting breeze he scanned the open area, his eyes flicking from one object to another, desperate to see something and as one after another failed to fade and reveal Hitomi the look of terrified dejection become more prominent on his features.

His search revealing nothing of flesh and blood anywhere remotely near him, he felt the last of his hope shrivel into dust. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. As if she'd be here for you. She didn't know, you didn't tell her, you just left, why should she know you'd be here? She probably has better things to do. You're so stupid!" Slamming his fist in frustration to the ground he felt happy at the pain that sprouted in his hand and ran up his arm like little daggers with the impact, some strange part of his brain telling him that he deserved it for being such an idiot."

Pulling his fist back he smashed it into the ground again... and then again... again...

"Where do I go now? I'm alone... I'm always alone. Everybody leaves me and it's my own stupid fault! I'm a curse!" Breathing hard and blinking back the tears that threatened to spill out from the corners of his eyes he stopped punching the ground to cradle his bruised hand to his chest and stand up, gasping at the sudden sense of disorientation that accompanied the movement. Something inside him was calling for motion, to get away from where his insane hope had crumbled to dust. And while it hurt to move, it hurt to stay still even more.

Forcing his body forward he almost fell to his knees again with a sharp cry as his sight blacked out and the daggers of pain throbbed through his legs in a spider web tapestry.

His head was spinning and things hurt, not just physically from the wounds he had received during the firestorm, or the dark bruising blooming at his bloody fist, but his heart and mind ached with a such a deep pounding of tearing depression that it literally felt like his soul was hollow and he was no more then a husk of a person hobbling along with needles scraping his skin and leaving him bleeding on the inside.

Biting his lip in an effort to not give voice to the whimpers that were building in his throat he focused his thoughts on the simple act of moving forward with the vague idea that with movement he could find a way away from his fears and pains.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The thoughts ricocheted through his head even though he was unsure to whom he was apologising, in a steady beat, each step keeping time but with each same step he took the needles grew sharper, snagging and tearing, ripping him apart. A strangled cry worked it's way up through his throat, already raw with held back sobs and passed his tightly clenched teeth, blood drawn from his lips in an effort to hold it back. Somehow he managed to run a few steps, wings sprouting from his back, tearing through the scorched red material of his shirt and shredding it to tatters as they flared out behind him, clashing against the shadows of night gathering together as the last of the suns rays disappeared.

Stumbling a few steps his thoughts surfaced from the pain long enough for him to recognise his surroundings as the smooth stretch of ground where he had grappled onto the back of the dragon when he had first appeared on the Mystic Moon. Laughter bubbled up in his throat contrary to the tears streaming down his cheeks. After everything that had occurred, grappling the dragon was what popped into his mind? Nothing could seem more humorous at this point.

Out of the darkness bright light surrounded him, chasing away the night and his mad humour, replacing it with fear. 'Am I going back? I can't! I don't want to see them anymore! I want to be alone!' "Leave me alone!" Unknowingly he screamed the last part of his thoughts out loud in defiance of the light... and then there was a terrible screeching of tyres followed by a sickeningly dull thud.

....~*~....

Allen Schezar, Knight of Caeli sat at a small table under shelter of a newly erected tent with some of the few military advisers that Fanelia had left after the combined disasters of the Destiny War and fire-storm and discreetly tried to massage away the headache he could feel building behind his eyes.

He had felt his heart stop when the column of light had spirited the young king of Fanelia away merely an hour ago and although he had rushed to the site where it had poured like a torrent from the smoke scented ground he had known the action to be meaningless, his soul and mind already assured that Van had... left.

Left his country, his people, his responsibilities and his friends. It was almost unbelievable. The boy who had so fiercely proclaimed that he would never turn his back on an enemy and run... had done just that.

When he had journeyed from Asturia to Fanalia as an envoy of the Royal Family he had been surprised to see how thin and drawn Van had become. Consciously doing his best to provide support to the monarch and knowing that his young friend had not been feeling his best, Allen had done nearly everything he could think of to erase the worried frown that had taken up permanent residence upon Van's face, but he would never have guessed, at least at that point in time, just how much the pressure and despair had gnawed into Van's soul. If he had just known what would happen...

But then, Allen ruefully acknowledged, everything seemed clear in 'hindsight'.

Rainer, the only other person in the room that knew the truth of the young King of Fanelia's disappearance stood a step or two behind him nervously dry washing his hands as the tension in the room grew to an almost tangible effect.

The truth could not be fully told, at least not with the current climate of the country where everyone seemed ready to jump at shadows. Yet neither could he deny the fact that the pillar of light that connected Gaea to the Mystic Moon had appeared in the sky with so many witnesses. The best course of action, he had... agreed with Rainer, was to feed the people a selected part of the truth, as much of it as possible really... and then lie by omission.

'Oh what a tangled web we weave' he thought, smiling grimly and unconsciously quoting from a book his father had once read to him before leaving on another of his endless travels.

Standing suddenly, drawing the attention of those around him he let his gaze flow around the small group staring stonily back at him and tried to gage what words would fall best upon ill at ease ears, deciding finally to go with his gut feeling and be as direct and to the point as possible. These were, after all, military commanders and not simpering courtiers who took in the game of politics with mothers milk.

"I'm sure you have all heard the vile rumours that have been circulating these past few months of how your King, Van Slanzer de Fanel, is the source of Fanelia's tragic run of bad luck." He paused for a moment, noticing nervous twitches appearing in some of his audiences' eyes when he spoke the words, 'vile rumour' and 'bad luck'.

Continuing on, he filed away their faces in his mind for discussion later with Rainer, who, for all his oiliness, knew his job inside and out and still swore loyalty to Van.

"With the current hostility such rumours have engendered the subject of His Majesties safety was discussed..." he let the sentence hang, disquieted grumbles filling the gap.

"Assassination?" one general spoke, voice laced deeply with sceptism. One by one the others dropped silent at his comment. "And are we supposed to believe that you have spirited the boy away to the Mystic Moon for his own protection, leaving you, a foreigner, in charge? Does that sum up the rest of your pretty speech, Sir Allen?"

Turning to fully face the General, Allen studied his face for a second before fitting a name to the man.

General Balin, a man who had distinguished himself among Fanelia's armed troops by his brilliant tactics and stubborn refusal to quit any battle he knew himself able to win. The mans pride in himself and his work had often inspired a deep loyalty in those under his command with many looking up to him for approval. As such, his words carried much weight and, Allen quietly acknowledged to himself, he was not a man he could afford to anger in such a delicate situation as this.

"His Majesty did request that Sir Allen address the more pressing duties of Fanelia during his absence, yes." Rainer spoke up pompously, breaking the tension and stepping into the conversation from where he had been observing from the boundaries of the tent.

Snorting in ill-disguised disgust, General Balin lent back in his high backed chair and folded his arms across the scorched breastplate of his armour, doing nothing to conceal the disbelieving sneer that settled upon his craggy face. "And isn't it just convenient that only you, noble Advisor, and Sir Allen were the only two that the boy felt he needed to announce this astounding news too."

A low mutter of "that's right" and "here, here" followed the generals... statement, suspicion settling heavy in the air.

Grinding his teeth in frustration, Allen suppressed the childish urge he felt to kick Rainer in the shins and focused his attention to the problem at hand. The last thing this group of battle hardened warriors needed to hear was that their young King had abandoned them and then be told that a foreign dignitary would be standing in during his absence, yet the words had already been said and there was naught he could do to erase the, his only choice now lay in placating rising tempers, but he would be damned if he did so by grovelling.

"You doubt the word of a Knight of Caeli General Balin?" His voice rang out, challenging the elder man to call his bluff. Grunting non-committedley, Balin refused to meet the blonde Knights gaze, glaring instead at the walls of the tent.

Taking his chance while he could, Allen continued.

"Yes his Majesty did request my assistance." A few raised eyebrows and curious glances sprang up around the room as he continued to speak, "As it has already been raised at this counsel, I am a foreigner and as such have no right to interfere in Fanelian politics... but I am also a Knight of Caeli and it was as a knight that I accepted the duty King Van requested of me and I can not, nor will not, willingly turn my back upon it. What I do ask is for your support and approval during this troubled time."

A few heads slowly nodded in agreement to the Knights impassioned words, but all stopped deadly quiet as Balin spoke up again. "Dragon shit. What you are asking us to 'support', Sir Allen, is an Asturian invasion of Fanelia. Perhaps you can lead these other donkeys' around by their noses with your flowery words but I will not be so blind." Eyes narrowed, the general stiffly rose from his seat and made to exit the tent through the flap of material loosely tied to keep flies and prying eyes out, flanked by two young soldiers from his battalion who had accompanied him, but stopped suddenly when Allen called out to him.

"There will be no invasion General. I will duly do my duty and when you King returns I will gladly return to my previous role of ambassador.

"When our King returns? And when will that be Knight of Caeli?" Balin answered heatedly, watching the blonde with hawklike eyes.

Cursing his slip of tongue, Allen tried to side-step the question. "I can see your distrust of me will not be so easily swayed by speeches, and perhaps in this case, rightly so. So in that regard I will make you this promise. If his majesty, Van Fanel, has not returned to his position on the throne within two months I will gladly face a jury of your choice to have them judge my actions and proclaim said judgement publicly. If they believe I am unfit or have been ruling unfairly I will step down as Regent. How does that sound to you General?" Out of the corner of his eyes Allen could see Rainer mop at his suddenly sweating brow with a kerchief and not for the first time since the meeting had begun did he wish for a supporter who engendered more faith in him.

Silence settled heavily upon the group as Balin turned Allen's statement over in his head, wary of hidden tripwires in the Knights words, before slowly nodding. "This arrangement seems fair. If no one has any objections to it I will agree."

Around the table came a steady stream of agreement, many in the room willing to follow the older mans judgement.

Seeing how the others fell into line with just some few words from Balin, Allen heaved a mental sigh of relief. The meeting had teetered on the edge of disaster, and, he reminded himself, it was all due to the general. He would prove to be one to bear watching.

"Then it is settled. I, Allen Schezar, Knight of Caeli will stand in as Regent of Fanelia for a probation period of two months. During that time I will have your support and assistance. At the end of two months, a review will be set in process by General Balin on how I have ruled during said regency if, and only if, His Majesty Van Fanel has not returned to his rightful place upon the throne." Allen smiled politely as a small smattering of applause rose up around the table.

'Somehow, I expected it to be so much worse. Not to say that it wasn't bad, it was and I sincerely hope I do not have to do anything such as this again... but I have yet to be chained and locked away as I thought may well be the case..."

"It'll be better if he doesn't come back."

Shaken from his thoughts, Allen looked up to find one of General Balin's escorts, a young man barely old enough to shave, swallowing hard and looking around nervously.

"Excuse me?" Allen asked, unsure that he had heard correctly.

Shaking a little from fright but then obviously building up his courage the soldier spat out. "The boys blood is cursed!"

Shock at the soldiers words raced through Allen's system followed quickly by a rising anger to defend Fanelia's absent monarch and his close friend.

"That 'boy' is your King by blood."

Cringing back from the sudden vehemence in Allen's voice the younger man bit his lip and mumbled under his breath, just barely loud enough for the rest of the room to hear, "Blood that will kill us all."

"Kill you all? How? Will it jump out of his body and strangle you?" choking back a sarcastic laugh the knight continued, encouraged by the slightly ashamed glances some of the advisors were sharing with each other upon his comment. "I won't deny that bad things have been happening but to blame it all on one person?" Incredulous the Knight stared at Balins escort as he fidgeted under his gaze.

"But his blood draws bad luck to us like flies to a midden!" The young soldier burst out sending looks of appeal to the other generals, desperate to make someone understand.

"Surely..."

Behind him, General Balin cut him off by placing a gauntleted hand upon his shoulder.

"That is enough Serav."

"But General..."

The hand on Serav's shoulder became heavier, adding extra weight to Balin's words.

"I said be quiet, this is neither the time nor place for you to air your grievances. You are making a spectacle of yourself." Hauling the younger soldier around he stared into the youths eyes, "You will return to your duties of helping those who have been displaced by the firestorm, do you understand?" a rather embarrassed nod followed Balins' question. "Good, then if you have finished shaming yourself you may leave."

Mutters could be heard around the room as the young soldier, shoulders pushed back and a light blush colouring his cheeks, saluted his commanding officer and marched out of the room, accompanied by the generals other escort, but each man fell silent as they felt the golden haired swordsman's stare upon them. "I thankyou for your time and patience my lords." He said clearly, bowing to them.

With so an obvious dismissal the Generals rose to their feet, metal and leather creaking in complaint and bowed in return before shuffling out of the tent, leaving Allen, Rainer and Balin alone.

Straightening Allen looked over to where Balin stood. "My thanks General"

"Save them for when they are needed. I dislike you Sir Allen, although I will be the first to admit you do your job well." The words seemed forced out of the older man distastefully, "I will follow you for a period of two months, but during that time I will be watching you closely. Be careful you do not slip up Sir Knight."

Catching Allen's gaze, the general's eyes bored deeply into his soul with their fiery intensity... and then he pivoted on his heel and paced out of the tent, leaving the sole inhabitants of Allen and Rainer behind.

Letting out a shaky breath, Rainer collapsed into a nearby chair and ran his hands over his bald head.

"You realise that he will weight the jury of your regency trial with people who believe as he does, that his Majesty is unfit to rule, and therefore you as well. The mans like a force of nature when he sets his mind to it."

"Well... we'll just have to make sure that Van is back by the end of two months, then we won't have reason to see the regency trial come into being."

Gaping at him, Rainer shook his head. "Impossible. How do you suppose to reach His Majesty?"

Feeling the beginnings of a half formed plan come to mind, Allen deliberately ignored the question the advisor had put to him. "Not yet it isn't. Rainer, would you go to the Crusade for me? There are some things on there that I need you to look into."

Surprised, Rainer nodded. "Of course, anything to help... but what..."

Picking up a stray pen and starting to jot down thoughts on paper waved off his queries. "No questions... at least not yet. Please, just go to the Crusade and ask for Gaddes, I will join you there shortly."

Biting his tongue, the Advisor stood and bowed jerkily. "As you wish."

Allen barely acknowledged the man leaving, too caught up in his own thoughts. 'We can't stall them like this for long Van. We need you back... but what could have possibly made you turn your back and run on Fanelia? You're stronger then that... so much stronger...'

....~*~....

Stepping into the low lit room, Dr. Itsuma Kiseki stared at the latest patient to be admitted to his ward.

The boy, aged middle to late teens, lay stretched out on the hospital bed, his tanned skin and dark, unruly mop of hair a marked contrast to the starched white sheets he rested upon. He seemed frail, almost fragile with the multiple clear tubes puncturing his skin and stretched out across the hospital bed to connect to him to softly bleeping machines crouched above his immobile body, a body dependent on their steady hum and beep.

He'd been brought in by emergency services close to an hour ago suffering from a severe head wound, minor cuts and abrasions on his arms and legs, smoke inhalation and mild burns all over his body.

No one knew who he was. All the usual checks had been made yet his face had not appeared on any of the databases or police checks and what little he wore in the way of clothing was covered with soot and badly singed not giving any clues as to his identity leading the police that had come to investigate to believe that he was a newly run-away squatter that had managed to stumble from the fire that occurred close to the Kamakita high school in an abandoned block of flats and had just had the bad luck to be able to escape from the flames by stumbling into the path of an oncoming car.

With no name or possible relations known the nurses had nicknamed the him 'Angel' due to the drivers version of the accident, that the boy had simply appeared in front of him with angel wings spread out behind and ready to welcome him into heavens embrace.

No one believed the poor driver of course, the tale was beyond ludicrous and had caused more then a few muffled snickers and half-hidden smiles when the man had insisted that he was telling the truth and it wasn't just because he was coming home from the pub where he'd had more then a couple of 'little' drinks.

Grimacing the young doctor remember that in the end the police had taken the idiot into custody, forcibly having to remove him from the hospital where he had been harassing the staff, after of course they gave him a thorough check over for any scrapes and bruises he might have received. Snorting at the hypocrisy of having to heal those that caused others hurt, Itsuma picked up the folder hanging at the end of 'Angels' bed and scanned through his stats.

What would happen to the man in the way of charges he didn't know and quite frankly he didn't care. His only concern now was for his patient's welfare.

The boy was in a stable condition, heartbeat and breathing normal, body functioning with a little help as was usually the case in incidents as these. Tomorrow he hoped to run some more tests, just to make sure that the boy was completely well... or as well as one could be when you were in a coma.

Shaking his head at the unfairness of the world Dr. Kiseki stepped out of the room and moved on to the next patient in need of his care, an 'Aya Fujimiya' if memory served, a young girl who had been comatose for the past two years with no signs of her recovering.

"With luck Angel, we'll see you well again. Cross your fingers for us."

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Notes from Hoowee:**  
_Wanted to show how happy Hitomi was at home... yes she misses Van but she can't spend every single second of her life moping after him can she? (Just long hours in the middle of the night or through a class. ^.^v)  
Ah!!! Don't kill me! Don't kill me! I'll get Van out of the coma! I don't know how yet but I will! *twiddles thumbs*  
As for the General. Balin was named with some thought, just as Rainer was. Basically the name is Sanskrit for 'A Soldier of Distinction.' ^.^v The meaning behind Serav you ask? Bah, I just liked how the letters sounded when put together. ^.~v  
And yes. The Aya Fujimiya was just a subtle (not) cross to Weiß Kreuz. Basically that's gonna be it though. Maybe I'll have a red head seen in the corridors but I'm not making this a cross over so if you want to see any of the other characters of Weiß appear... gomen but they won't. (Unless I'm hammered from all sides by rotten objects... that may change my mind ^^,) Wait a minute... if Van's at the same hospital as Aya-chan... *eyes go swirly* Aiyaaa! He's at the Magic Bus Hospital! Nooooo! Oh the horror!!_

Reviewers! I have reviewers! *glomps them all*  
Caramel: Thankyou for the kind words! And yes, I was trying to Un-God Van a bit. Make him more 'human'.   
Escamoe: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! (Hope you waited. ^.^`v)   
Sereneblaze: Hopefully I held up to your expectations in this chapter.   
Yukari-Uchida: *snickers* Unfortunately I don't like Allen, but I somehow managed to write him a decent role in this fic... so I had to get my revenge somehow. *laughs evily*  
Atlantis Angel: I'll try my best to get chapter two out as soon as possible... could be a while though. I have trouble writing decent chapters fast. ^^,  
AvaRicE: *grins* Hope you keep lookin' forward to more!  
Kittykat146: Wee! *nods a lot* Love V/H, but wanted to try something different with it. Different view and all that.  
AAWWW comon doesn't mater: *sniffles and hugs Van* Yes, poor lil Van. *grins* I'm so evil.  
Dilandau's Girl: I have continued, I hope you still like.  
Tenshi no Ai: *Flings self across the room and glomps* Yes, you are like my beta reader and I love you for it! And deary, practically the first thing I did was put you as my favourite author. ^.~v  
LadyPup: Ahh! Scary reviewer! *offers chapter to placate LadyPup*  
Aeiriki S: Trying my hardest to keep everyone in character... even Shazam Man. ^^,  
P for Pointless :): *salutes* Writing away! Down Periscope! Weee! 

**Word of Interest:  
**Midden: n. dunghill; refuse heap. [Scandinavian Origin]_  
_Dictionary meaning from Webster's Dictionary  
_(Think of it as a medieval version of the tip.)_

**Japanese Words:  
**Mou: Kinda like 'damn/sheesh/jeez'. Don't quote me on it though.  
Ano: 'Umm'  
Sensei: Generally 'Teacher' but it can be used for other professions like 'doctor'.  
Itai: 'Ouch!'  
Kiseki: 'Miracle' (^.^v thought it would be rather humorous to name a doctor this.)  
Itsuma: Have absolutely no idea... I just put some sounds together. If it means something it's a complete accident. ^^,  
Gomen: 'Sorry'


End file.
